Sink or Swim/Characters
These are the characters for the fanfiction, Sink or Swim by Interceptor7. It will give information about the main and minor characters of the work, also giving some background information. ='Main Characters'= Elyse Brody *'Name:' Elyse Brody *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 26 *'Height:' 5'9" *'Hair:' Blonde *'Eyes:' Grey *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'Nationality:' American *'Traits:' Fast learner, resourceful, intelligent *'Quick Bio:' Elyse Brody is the first child of three in her family. Thanks to her useful resourcefulness and intelligence, Elyse has always preserved in hard times and is a strong person. She was with her family on a trip to France and were leaving the country on the ship that sank, as there were no other available methods of travel. She barely escaped the ship with her youngest brother, Tanner, and the two joined four other ship members on a lifeboat. Tanner Brody *'Name:' Tanner Brody *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 19 *'Height:' 6'1" *'Hair:' Brown *'Eyes:' Blue *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'Nationality:' American *'Traits:' Sensitive, quick/fast, easily manipulated *'Quick Bio:' Tanner Brody is the youngest child of his family and is currently enrolled at UCLA, majoring in film production. With his family while they were on a trip in France, he was collecting films to create a short documentary about an event in his life for a final in one of his classes. On the sinking cruise ship, Tanner was originally going to die under a falling chunk of ceiling, until he was saved by his older sister, Elyse. The two narrowly escaped the ship and are now with four other survivors on mysterious land. Anders Schaefer *'Name:' Anders Schaefer *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 34 *'Height:' 6'4" *'Hair:' Blonde *'Eyes:' Grey-Green (Heterochromia) *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'Nationality:' German *'Traits:' Hot-headed, handy man, skilled strategist *'Quick Bio:' Anders Schaefer was a successful government official in Germany. He had many global as well as local contacts and made a lot of money. Despite helping the government, the local people hated Schaefer and framed him many times, leading the government to believing he was a terrorist. As a result, his family was killed and he barely escaped a harsh death by fleeing the country. He made his way to France, where he wasn't well known, and decided to find a new life in America, thus getting aboard the Anaheim. Seiji Katyanagi *'Name:' Seiji Katyanagi *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 28 *'Height:' 5'11" *'Hair:' Black *'Eyes:' Brown *'Ethnicity:' Asian *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Traits:' Stealthy, clever, charismatic *'Quick Bio:' Originally a high ranking member in the powerful Japanese mafia, The Rising Sun, Seiji Katyanagi was trained for assassination and stealth. He organized covert operations that ran all through Japan and was one of the best members of the gang. He was framed by other high ranked members in the gang out of jealousy and quickly left Japan, seeking refuge in China for a while. Since then, he considered the thought of starting a new life elsewhere. Liza Rain *'Name:' Liza Rain *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 24 *'Height:' 5'10" *'Hair:' Black *'Eyes:' Brown *'Ethnicity:' African *'Nationality:' British *'Traits:' Determined, pushy, influential *'Quick Bio:' A famous news reporter from Britain, Liza Rain wouldn't have been in this catastrophe if it weren't for one of her crew members, who lost their flight tickets beforehand, forcing them to go by ship. The Anaheim was their only option. While possessing great leadership skills and is influential to most people, Liza Rain is very determined at whatever she does and will never stop at anything until her task is finished. Her impatience and pushy attitude also make most people dislike her overall, despite her usefulness and cleverness. Ryan Stahl *'Name:' Ryan Stahl *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 26 *'Height:' 6'1" *'Hair:' Dirty Blonde *'Eyes:' Chartreuse *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'Nationality:' American *'Traits:' Quiet, profound, logical *'Quick Bio:' The son of Anaheim's captain, Ryan Stahl is an aspiring scientist and researcher who is extremely intelligent, but is held back due to his quiet and shy personality. He recently finished research in the Philippines shortly before his father picked him up. Before escaping the drowning ship himself, Stahl helped many passengers escape via lifeboats. *'Fun Fact:' Anaheim was named after the place where Stahl was born, in Anaheim, California,. ='Minor/Supporting Characters'= Vince Calderone Vince Calderone was the sixth passenger on the lifeboat. Although he initially survives the boat trip, he is mysteriously killed during the group's first night on the mysterious land. His mysterious death symbolizes the potential threats and dangers of what the land has to offer. Category:Interceptor7 Category:Sink or Swim Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters